Of Mankind
by Keesha
Summary: Aragon's family reunion does not go as planned.


"Why should I care for the fate of man?" the dark-haired man demanded.

"Because they are your race, your people."

"They may be my race, but they are _not_ my people. I have no recollections of life among humans. I have been raised here, in Rivendell, since the age of two."

"Aragorn. You are not an elf."

"I know. And yet when I go into the world of men, I am not accepted either. Scorned as an elf-lover. I belong nowhere," came his bitter reply.

Elrond, elven lord of Rivendell, foster father to the disillusioned man, settled back in his chair quietly watching as Aragorn began to pace around the courtyard floor. Tension built in the air with each long stride. Minutes of strained silence crept by before the young man finally halted to lean heavily against the balcony railing. His gaze wandered out across the vale at the magnificent vistas and the graceful buildings intertwined in the trees. "I loved it here," he sincerely whispered. Aragorn's head and shoulders drooped and weariness tinged his voice. "Why did things have to change?"

Elrond stood, his voice reverberating with authority. "Because you have an important role in life to play. You are the heir of Isildur. Estel, the hope of man. You must accept your fate."

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, tensed. Slowly, he let go of the rail and turned around to face his foster father, irritation glinting in his eyes. "Do you not understand? I do not _want_ to be the hope of man. I have no desire to a leader amongst men."

Elrond, who had glimpsed the future, knew Aragorn had a critical role to as a leader of men. However, what the elven Lord had not been able to establish was if Aragorn would succeed or fail in his mission.

Aragorn paced the floor again in frustration. "What care you the fate of man? Elven kind has long felt distain for the world of men."

Elrond could not deny this, but it was not men or elves that this coming battle was about, but rather the fate of all of Middle Earth.

"I have taught you the history, the power of the one ring…"

Aragorn winced at the mention of the one ring for it was his forefather that was responsible for not destroying that evil artifact long ago. Though generations removed from his ancestor, shame washed across Aragorn for the weakness of his kin and the suffering it had brought upon the world. "Let us not go there," he warned dangerously.

Elrond nodded his acquiescence. The past was not going to make Aragorn accept the future.

Elrond sighed. Was it only six months ago that he had revealed to Estel his true heritage? Rubbing a weary hand across his forehead he remembered the day. To say the conversation had not gone well would be quite the understatement, Aragorn had professed to understanding the need for keeping his birthright a secret, but Elrond knew that wasn't the solely true. Aragorn was a man whose trust had to be earned. To suddenly be told his life was nothing but a deception and to be told that by those he loved and trusted the most, it had devastated the young man. A few hours later, Estel had packed his traveling gear and over the protest of his family and friends left Rivendell. Six months ago Aragorn had walked out the gates of Rivendell without even so much as a glance back. There had been no word from his foster son until today and this was not how Elrond had hoped their first reunion would go.

Rising from his chair, Elrond factually stated, "One day you will be called on to help man. How you will respond…"

"Help man," Aragorn cut in, laughing bitterly. "Oh, I have already tried to help man and this is what it got me!" The man who would not be king thrust his arms upwards, allowing his shirtsleeves to fall back exposing his wrist. They were raw, cruelly chafed. Aragorn stared at his wounds losing himself in the memory of their creation. He spoke, his voice hollow and distant. "Shall I lift my tunic and show you the cruel welts left by the whips of man? The bruises from their fists and feet? The gashes from their weapons?"

Slowly, Aragorn pulled aside a piece of his shirt to reveal his body, which was mottled with bruising and covered with half-healed cuts. Aragorn raised his pain-filled eyes to capture those of the elf. "This is the thanks I got for trying to help man."

Elrond was horrified at the marks but the ages had taught the elven lord control over his emotions. Not wanting to escalate the situation, he evenly asked, "Tell me how this came to pass."

Letting his tunic fall back into place, he turned his back on his kin and slowly walked over to the courtyard railing. Leaned upon it for support, he addressed his comments to the surrounding woods. "Some men found great sport in practicing their whip-wielding skills on me. Men who, but a few hours earlier, I had fought side-by-side with to save their village from an Orc attack."

Estel's voice fell into a rhythm as he continued his narrative. "I came upon the town at dusk. I was tired, hungry and yes perhaps a bit lonely for company so I decided to stop for the night instead of staying within the forest. It was not a village of note, scattered houses, a smithy and surprisingly a tavern though I know not why as it seemed quite off the beaten path for most travelers. However, I was happy to see they had such a place."

"I quietly opened to tavern door and slipped inside intent on finding food, drink and a warm place to sleep. I was in luck as all three were available within its walls the innkeeper informed me after I had made my way over to his work area. From him, I collected my room key and ale before retiring to a table in the corner not too far from the glowing fire. "

"For such a small village, the inn had a modest business. Men came in to discuss the day's events, have a pint and for those not married a bite of supper. When my food arrived and it was hot and filling. Plain simple fare. I ate in silence and though I was not part of any conversation, it was enough to sit amongst people again and listen."

Twilight deepened in the vale. Aragorn paused his tale to move in from the balcony. He slid into a chair not far from Elrond before picking up the threads of his story.

"The hour grew late and the patrons thinned. I too decided it was time to retire. I was heading for the stairs when unexpectedly the tavern's door flew open and a bedraggled man rushed in shouting 'Orcs. Orcs are attacking the village!' "

"I reached for the hilt of my sword as did the rest of the occupants of the room who wore weaponry. Those without, grabbed logs from the supply to feed the fire and wielded them as clubs. Cautiously the door was reopened less a volley of arrows come through to greet us. It was quickly determined that the fighting was further down the street and we all rushed in that direction to join in the fray."

"Screaming of men and Orcs. The clash of swords. The renting of flesh. At first, the darkness made it tricky to tell friend from foe. However, luck was with us and the moon came out from behind a cloud flooding the battle site with illumination."

I fought hard doing my best to defend the folks of this town. I remember one incident involving a fellow who was about to be impaled by a lance. Noting his predicament, I flung myself bodily upon the Orc, knocking him sideways away from his intended victim. The tussle I then had with the Orc was not pleasant for I was close enough to smell his reeking body and fetid breath. However, in the end I came out alive and the Orc dead. "

"The battle raged on; for how long I can not say for in the midst of battle time has no meaning. Then suddenly it was over. The villagers had prevailed. The clashing of swords was replaced by the groans of the injured. The mobile moved amongst the downed Orcs, slaying any that still lived."

"I was still in battle mode and nearly skewered one poor townsman who came up from behind me to clap me on the back and congratulate me on my prowess. I acknowledged his praise but then quickly cleaned the gore from my blade and safely sheathed it away."

"The Orcs were dragged into a pile to burn. The wounded men were taken off to be cared for while the rest of the warriors, in high spirits, made for the tavern."

Aragorn hesitated, a puzzled look crossing his face. "It was strange but I found that I had suddenly become part of the town, accepted and friend to all." Shaking his head he continued, "I suppose fighting a common foe will do that."

"At any rate, the drink and food flowed long into the night and though not normally what I would chose to do, I did stay amongst the revelers. They were naturally curious about my skill with my blade but were easily put off and took no offense when I declined to provide my life story. The fact that I had stood beside them, defending their town, was all they needed to know to call me friend. Eventually, I did grow weary and made my way to the room that had been assigned to me. It felt good to stretch out my battle-worn-muscles and surrender to sleep."

"It was well after first light when I arose and made my way back to the common room. When I inquired of the innkeeper as to what I owed for the night's lodging I was told nothing. 'After all', he said, 'it would hardly be fitting to charge the man that had saved my life.'

Intrigued by his comment, I took a closer look at the man and realized I had saved his life. He was the one that the Orc had tried to skewer. I accepted a hardy handshake and a clap on the shoulder from the grateful man. He offered to replenish my supplies but I declined knowing I could live off the land. Besides, I still had some of the filling lemos bread with me, though had the innkeeper known that…but I get ahead of myself."

Aragorn lapsed into momentary silence as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The cuff of his sleeve accidentally fell back again exposing his mutilated wrist. Eyeing it with distain, Aragorn slowly asked, "I suppose you are wondering how my tale of valor relates back to this." He slowly rotated his wrist in small semi-circles examining the wounds from all angles.

"It does seem like a rather strange conclusion to such a tale of gallantry," Elrond conceded.

"One would think, but then again, we are dealing in the world of men. Arrogant, ignorant men," Aragorn spat as he spun out of his chair to pace the floor again.

"As I left the tavern, a small band of men, no more than seven approached me. 'Hey Strider. We go hunting for the rest of the Orc party. What say you come with us?'

"As I had no immediate destination and thinking it a good idea to insure none of the foul beast remained to harass the villagers, I agreed. "It wasn't difficult to back track along the Orc's trail. My skills as a tracker were not required for even the blindest of fools would not have been hard pressed not to be able to follow this path. The Orcs had tromped through the forest as they do everything, boldly and without finesse. We followed their trail for well over and hour and about when the villagers were ready to turn back, we came across a clearing, the Orcs campsite."

Aragorn stopped pacing. He drew a shaky breath as he stared off into the distance seeing what only his eyes could see. "It was atrocious. Men, women, little children chained together like beasts, each one of them bearing the marks of Orc abuse. It made my stomach churn."

"With cries of anguish, the seven men rushed over to free the poor people. As I started forward I noted that off to the side were two additional bodies, separated from the rest. The two were chained but in a much crueler fashion. They were staked to the trees, their arms and legs nearly pulled from their sockets. The bodies hung limp and I thought them dead. As I moved closer, I realized that they were elves and that I knew them."

Elrond started in his chair. "You knew these elves?"

With eyes full of sorrow he turned to face his Ada. "Yes. Lateris and Eltheros."

Estel turned away and wandered back over to the chair he had previous occupied. He sank into it, as if the weight of the world were upon his shoulders.

Slowly he picked up his tale. "I rushed over to elves crying out to them in elven to hang on, that help was here. I thought I saw a faint stirring in Lateris and my heart gladden. I reached the elves and started working feverishly to release their bonds. Unexpectedly, I found myself being pulled from my task.

"What are you doing?" the man exclaimed, the one I had come to think of as the leader of the town's folks.

'Freeing the elves,' I replied thinking his question foolish.

'We're not freeing no stinking elves. Leave them be.'

Shaking free of his grasp I gasped, 'But they will die!'

'And what of it?' came the quick reply smothered in hatred. 'The only good elf is a dead elf.'

"I fear I stood there with my mouth gaping open; floored by the revulsion being radiated from this man, neigh from all the people in the clearing. Disgusted, I turned away intent on freeing the elves no matter what. A few strong hands grabbed my arms pinning them behind my back. I was spun around to face the leader once more"

'I said, leave the elves alone," he growled menacingly.

"Lateris, having regained some sense of the world unexpectedly cried out 'Estel. Is that you?'

Thinking only to offer comfort I replied back in elven, 'Yes. It is I. I will get you down.' The humans around me gasped as if I had spoken the black tongue."

"You speak their language?" one of the nameless rabble queried.

"Lateris spoke again warning, 'Estel, be careful. These men are not tolerant of elves.' How Lateris knew this, I know not, but he was correct as I soon learned. These men hated elves."

Not caring, I replied back in the native tongue, 'I will protect you.'"

"He does speak the language!" another unnamed voice cried out. A low murmuring started amongst the seven.

"He is an elf," I shouted, breaking free of their grasp. "He is hurt, maybe dying. What is your problem? We must help him! I started, once again, back towards the elves."

Aragorn abruptly stopped in his narrative, dropping his head into his hands. His voice shook. "I am not sure I can go on. It was so brutal, so senseless."

"Might I assume that the villagers at this point took their dislike of elves out on you, by inflicting those wounds?" Elrond asked.

Aragorn rose to his feet, his voice rising in anger with each word. "Men. Arrogant, ignorant, bigoted, brainless assholes. They tied my hands and feet to trees like an animal hide, stretched and waiting for tanning. They slashed me with the Orc's cruel whips until the blood ran down my body to stain the earth below. They used their feet, fists and clubs, but what they did to Lateris and Eltheros."

Aragorn sunk to his knees on the stone floor, bowed over in suffering. His hair covered his face as silent sobs shook his frame. With a voice that spoke from a heart rendered in two Aragorn finished the tale of the elves. "They slay them as they hung there, helpless; took swords and repetitively ran them through. Barbaric. Done simply because they were elves." Silence reigned as Aragorn grieved for the departed.

Elrond rose from his chair moving to place a comforting hand on the trembling man's shoulder. "Long and deep is the hatred of elves in many places."

"Long and deep is the hatred?" Aragorn repeated as he rose to his feet, dislodging Elrond's hand, until he stood toe to toe with the elf. His eyes glistened dangerously in contrast to the tear paths that stained his cheeks. "You ask… you ask me to rise to my destiny, to become a leader of men, to unite the men of Middle Earth. Why I say to you. If men ruled the world they would slaughter everything that is not a man!"

Elrond remained steadfast and calm. "You are a man and you would not take that course of action. Aragorn, do _not_ use this one tragic incident to be the shield you try to wield to push aside your destiny."

Aragorn spun away. "My destiny. My destiny. That is all we ever seem to talk about! Two people are dead and yet you still turn this conversation back to my destiny." Aragorn turned back to stare long and hard at the elven king. "I'll hear no more of my future for it does not lie in the direction you want. I am joining the Rangers."

"No, not them," whispered a startled Elrond.

"I thought you would be happy in my choice. Doesn't this job entail exactly what you want me to do, to help man?" Aragorn retorted mockingly.

"Estel, these men lead a very rough and dangerous life. Most do not live to see the later years of their lives."

"I can take care of myself. You and the rest of the elves have prepared me well in the handling of a sword and bow. I know wood lore as well as any elf. I can ride, hunt, and live from the land. My herb-lore knowledge is quite complete and I can deal with most injuries. It seems to me Ada, that I have been well prepared to become a Ranger."

"Why throw your life away like this!" Elrond barked in frustration.

"Because it is my life! I shall do with it what I wish!" Aragorn return with equal intensity. Both men stood, glaring at each other. Awkwardness lay in the room like a smothering blanket. Finally, Aragorn broke eye contact saying, "I shall not be dismissed from my chosen path."

Elrond seethed inside though he knew this was not a battle to be won this day. In an attempt to get back to neutral ground he moved back to sit in the chair he had vacated and asked, "How did you escape?"

Aragorn shook his head to clear his anger. He too sat, before picking up his tale. "Eventually, the men got tired of tormenting me. Why they did not kill me I do not know but instead, they left. There we hung two dead elves and a half-dead man. I struggled mightily in my bonds, chafing my wrists and ankles raw trying to escape. I must have passed out for a time for suddenly it seemed that darkness had begun to creep upon the forest. I feared I would not survive the night creatures of the forest, tied and helpless as I was. "

"The forest lay in deep twilight when I heard the shuffling of feet nearby. This is it I thought. Playing possum, I dropped my head and watched from under my eyelashes. I was immediately distrustful when five men emerged from the shadows. More villagers come back to finish what they started? No, I thought not for their manner of dress was different and spoke something to me but I could not quite place what. They surveyed the campsite, moving about efficiently. When one finally reached me he was quick to discern that I was still alive.

'This one is alive,' he cried out to the others. Immediately his associates came to his side. They stared at me and I raised my head to meet them head on. Swiftly but gently, they cut me from the trees and lowered my bruised body to the earth. They offered me water helping me to get a trickle down my parched throat.

'As much as I would like to hear your tale of how you came to be here, we must leave this place. It is too seeped with blood and will draw all manners of evil creatures,' the man who appeared to be the leader said.

"I was asked if I could stand and with assistance I unsteadily arose. Again, I do not know the passage of time for my journey seemed endless and I relied heavily on the men for support. Finally we stopped and the men quickly set up a campsite. A fire was soon going and the warmth from the flames made me feel better. However, it wasn't long before pain and exhaustion overtook me. I wasn't sure if I could trust these people, these men, but my body betrayed me and I tumbled into sleep."

Aragorn rose from his chair and took a few steps towards the balcony drawing a deep breath. "There is a different smell to the air of Rivendell," he pondered. "It smells good, rather like the first breath I drew when I woke up the next morning within the men's camp, alive, sore to be sure, but alive. The night's passage had done no further harm to me and I found I was able to rise to my feet unaided. The men put no questions to me as I was fed and my wounds cleaned. At last, the man whom I took as their leader, whose name I learned was Garter, inquired how I cam to be in such straights. I wove my tale for them and they listened in silence."

"There is not much more to my story. After I finished, Garter introduced me to the men of the camp and explained that they were Rangers and their mission." Aragorn walked back over to stand near Elrond. "After learning what the Rangers do and what they stand for I decided to join them. My only condition was I had to travel back to personally deliver the news of Lateris and Eltheros deaths. This was not an issue at all with the Rangers for loyalty is highly prized. And before you ask, no I did not tell them who I am. I now go by the name of Strider, a man who was raised in a small hamlet, has spent time with elves and is now exploring the world. They are satisfied with this as am I."

Aragorn's features soften. "Ada. I know this comes as a shock. I realize you do not agree with my path. But I am begging you to understand that this is my decision to make and right here, right now this is what I need to do."

Elrond rose and placed his hand on his foster's son shoulder. "I can not agree with the path you have chosen Estel, but perhaps I can understand why you choose it. You ask me to understand and accept. I agree. Now I ask you not to close your mind to your destiny. You have a long life in front of you. When the time comes and you are asked to step forward, I beg of you to consider carefully the choice you make for it will affect all of Middle Earth.

Seeing how serious Elrond was, Aragorn bowed his head in silent agreement before raising it to meet his kin's eyes. "I promise you, I will consider all paths of my future, when…if the time comes," he pledged.

Elrond pulled him into a hug and both man clung to each other for a few minutes. "I will miss you," the elf said, his voice rough with emotion. "It was not easy, raising you a man amongst elves. But my son, it was always a privilege and a pleasure. You added much to Rivendell and you will be missed." Aragorn did not trust his voice and so ignoring his wounds he simply hugged his Ada tighter in response to the kind words.

When the moment had passed the two separated but an understanding between man and elf remained. "Come," Elrond said. "Let me see if I can do anything more to ease the pains of those wounds."

"Thanks but no. I am well enough and I cannot tarry. I must go deliver my grim news to the families of Lateris and Eltheros and offer what little comfort I can. Then I must hit the trail for I promised to meet back up with the Rangers in 2 days. There is an urgent matter in the North to which we must attend. Time, to men, is very fleeting."

"At least let me have provisions packed for you, food herbs that might be of use."

"That I would be most grateful for," Estel replied with an easy smile.

"It is done. I will send Javan off to gather what is needed and then you and I shall go bring the grim news."

"Again, I am in your debt."

"Family does not count debt owed and you are family," Elrond responded. A tight smile played about Aragorn's face as he acknowledged the sentiment. "And," Elrond continued, "I hope you will come back to visit your family, as time permits."

"As time permits," Aragorn agreed. Both knew it would be a long time between visits, but the pathways were open and that was all that mattered at the moment. Together the two men left the room to complete their grim task leaving the fate of Middle Earth to be decided on another day.


End file.
